


Black and Sour

by jkswife99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Grim Reapers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkswife99/pseuds/jkswife99
Summary: Dongyuck would have never thought that someone like him would be his friend.Donghyuck would have never thought that his best friend would be a grim reaper.





	Black and Sour

The foggy window is all that Donghyuck has been staring at for the past two hours. He's anxious and the silence that surrounds him only makes him feel worse.

It's not like anything happened that made him feel like this. No, it was just a feeling of apprehension lingering in the air, almost like a hand making it's way around his neck, suffocating him. 

A knock is heard from his bedroom door and the boy turns around and sighs. He swears that if his mother bothers him one more time, he's going to run away. 

"Donghyuck, we are out of milk honey. Do you think you can run and buy some so I can start making dinner?" His mom says.

He doesn't answer her, just holds his hand out and waits for her to give him the money he would need. 

'Fucking Jaemin drinking all of the milk last time he was here' he thinks while putting his shoes on. 

He does not leave far from the store, but that doesn't mean that he event intended going out of the house that day.

A few more minutes later, he is inside the store, looking for the goddamn milk, when he sees a shadow from the corner of his eye. 

He sees someone wearing a black hat and a long coat while stuffing candy inside his pockets.

Donghyuck looks at him like he is stupid. It's pretty cleaf that the young boy sitting at the cash register will be able to see him.

But, to Donghyuck's surprise, the boy only looks ahead or glances every few seconds at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck looks again at the boy in black trying to get a better look of him, but he can't because of that stupid hat. It's fucking winter, who even wears hats like that one during this time? Apparently, candy thiefs.

Slowly, Hyuck makes his way towards the boy and right before he can tap him on his shoulder as to grab his attention the boy turns around.

'God, since when are thiefs this handsome?' he thinks. 

"Excuse me, but why are you putting all of that candy inside your pockets? You know that's called shoplifing, right?" Dongyuck asks, trying to maintain eye contact with the stranger, but kind of failing, because fuck, does he look good.

The stranger's eyes widen and he looks behind himself as to make site that Donghyuck is actually speaking to him.

"You can see me?" The stranger says and Dongyuck rolls his eyes.

'Good thing he's handsome, his brain is clearly in a vacation.' Donghyuck thinks he only thought, but also said out loud, making the other boy open his mouth and make a sound of indignation.


End file.
